herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Hart
Harry Hart is one of the deuteragonist in the Kingsman film series. He is portrayed by Colin Firth. Biography Kingsman: The Secret Service Harry and his unit were conducting a raid in the Middle East when their captive pulled a grenade. Harry's candidate for the position of Lancelot quickly jumped on the grenade, saving the unit at the cost of his life, but he still felt guilty for not properly searching the man. The other agent present was given the position with the man's death. He gave a bravery medal to the deceased agent's widow and his son, Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, telling them that if they ever need help, they should call the phone number on the back of the medal and deliver a coded message. Seventeen years later, Eggsy called the number and used the code to get himself out of trouble after having been arrested for stealing a car and driving dangerously. Harry saw some Kingsman potential with the recent death of Lancelot, and they went to a bar where Eggsy had gotten in trouble with some of his stepfather's goons. They tried to intimidate Harry into leaving, but instead he simply locked the front doors before starting a brawl that left all of the other men in the bar incapacitated. Finishing his drink, he apologized to Eggsy about it, saying that he had some pent up anger after the death of one of his associates, and was about to wipe his memory of the event when Eggsy said that he could keep a secret. Willing to test him, he placed a bug on his shoulder without him noticing before letting him leave. True to his word, Eggsy didn't say anything when his stepfather was beating him to know who was in the bar with him, and before anything bad happened Harry intervened through the bug, asking for Eggsy to go to the Kingsman tailor shop to meet him there. Harry offers him a chance to become a Kingsman agent, taking him to the Kingsman Mansion for training and testing. Meanwhile, Harry was also working on the case of Professor James Arnold, who had been kidnapped a short time ago and was the case on which the former agent Lancelot was working at the time of his death. However, Arnold was seen in public a few short days earlier. Finding Professor Arnold, he tried to interrogate him about his kidnapping, only for a chip in his head to explode, killing him and throwing Harry in a deep coma. Upon his awakening, he took a fake identity to meet Valentine himself, posing as a billionaire. The two met over a McDonalds meal, discussing Valentine's views. However, Valentine suspected him to be a secret agent, and his drink had as a tracking device in it. Back in London, Harry takes Eggsy to the Kingsman tailor to have his suit measures taken, only to run into Valentine again, who was having a suit made for him as well. Still posing as a billionaire to him, he suggested he buy a top hat to go with the suit. The hat would have a listening device in it, allowing them to discover more about his plans. Meanwhile, Eggsy was on his last Kingsman test: shooting his dog. He did not, which when he met Harry again made him very disappointed in him, revealing that the gun he was handed was filled with blanks. The two were not able to reconcile, as Harry had to leave to track down Valentine. Before leaving, he told Eggsy to stay and that they'd finish it when he'd return. Harry was being the father figure at this time. Following Valentine's trail to Kentucky, he assisted to a bigoted and hate-filled speech in a church. Not seeing Valentine anywhere, he was about to leave when Valentine activated his SIM cards making everyone, Harry included, go berserk and turning the church in a bloody battlefield. Harry personally killed several of the churchgoers and was the last man standing by the end. Remorseful over having killed so many people, he exited the church where he met Richmond Valentine face to face with Gazelle and two armed men. Whilst at gun-point, Valentine joked about how their situation was similar to that of an old spy movie, before shooting Harry in the eye, where he was presumed dead. Unbeknownst to Valentine, Eggsy, Merlin, Arthur, or anyone else, the Statesman (the Kingsman's American cousins) noticed the signal of Valentines chips activating and sent Agent Tequila and Ginger Ale in a helicopter to investigate the situation. The two agents found Harry shortly after Valentine had left, and quickly applied alpha-gel to repair his damaged brain tissue, which saved his life. After investigating the church, Tequila and Ginger brought him with them back to the Statesman headquarters. As a side effect from the bullet wound and the alpha-gel, Harry suffered from amnesia and believed himself to be a lepidopterist. Kingsman: The Golden Circle Gallery Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Mentor Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Military Category:Mastermind Category:Adventurers Category:Revived Category:Loyal Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Knights Category:Amnesiac